1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a user controller and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal-based remote control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most games running on personal computers and game consoles are chiefly played in such a manner that a gamer manipulates the movement of principal characters or principal objects or interactions with a game environment. This manipulation may be performed using a proprietary controller such as a proprietary joystick or a joypad in the case of a game console, or a general-purpose user controller such as a mouse or a keyboard in the case of a personal computer.
There is a contradiction in the playing of games in various genres and forms on a specific game console using a proprietary controller. That is, a single common controller becomes expensive and complicated if it is used to deal with various game manipulation rules, and game manipulation rules should be simplified if a controller is constructed in a simple form.
Meanwhile, when a general-purpose user controller such as a mouse or a keyboard is used, the inherited limitations and disadvantages of the mouse or keyboard are maintained because they are not manufactured only for games. For example, although a mouse is easy to manipulate, the number of buttons thereof is limited and the combinations of buttons are limited. In contrast, although a keyboard can deal with various game manipulation rules, but may be clumsy because of so many keys and so large the size of the keyboard.
As a result, if the interface of a controller can be optimized for each one of games having various manipulation methods, a single controller can be applied to various games.